I have, and I will always love you
by jaj15889
Summary: Justin persuaded Alex to go find Juliet and Mason, which they did. But Alex felt she couldn't feel his love with him under the wolf form and was determined to change him back. But how?
1. Chapter 1: On the way

**I know that there's been a lot of stories about Alex and Mason evolved around Wizards vs. Werewolves but I just thought of this idea and really like it. I hope you all encourage me. **

** This is chapter 1. Enjoy :D**

_Mason left in the form of a full wolf. I felt my heart breaking as he came back in, looking at me with the look full of love of a wolf…._

It's been more than a year since Mason left. Sometimes, my mind keeps bringing back the moment where he left, and my heart just jumps a beat. But as time passes, the hopes in me fade away, and I calm myself dowm, do other things to forget about him. Justin, however, still can't forget about Juliet, obviously. I tell Harper to hang out with him, so that like me, he can forget about her. But, yesterday, Harper said that Justin called her Juliet. If there's one thing I can do to make him forget…..

I was sitting in the lair, trying to memorize the spells dad made us study. Justin came running in, breathing heavily.

"Alex! I know how to make myself stop missing Juliet!"

I looked at him, raising my eyebrows "How?"

"Let's go find them" he said.

I opened my eyes widely, not believing my ears "Find who?"

"Mason and Juliet. If we can find them, I won't miss Juliet this much! And don't tell me that you are over Mason"

"Almost, but thanks for bringing back his name. I'm trying to forget" I looked at him.

"Come on, Alex. You know you still love him and you still can't forget about him. You're just fooling yourself" he said, looking me deeply in the eyes.

I sighed "Ok, so what? What does it even matter? Like I'm ever gonna see him again"

"If you just sit here and whine to me and to yourself" He said, putting his hand on my shoulder "Come on, Alex, you know you want to"

I sighed again, looking at the painting he painted to me, as a dog. I remembered how I hated it, but right now, it's my favorite painting. Looking at it, I remembered all the happy memories I had with Mason, the moments he told me he loved me. Appearently, I just nodded, because Justin smiled really big and took my hand leading me to the door to the magic world.

"What about mom and dad? Don't we have to ask them first?"

Justin laughed "You want to ask their permission? You've never asked for their permission in your whole live"

I frowned, he laughed harder "Don't worry, I left them a note" I sighed, again.

"So where are we going?" I asked him. Where in this world can I find him?

"The woods" Apearently "He's a wolf, I think he would live in the woods"

"And what makes you think Juliet is there too?"

He sighed "I don't know. I just think they left together, and maybe they decided to take care of each other"

"But Juliet is more than 2 thousand years old. What makes you think that she's alive?" I stated my point.

Justin stopped. He looked at thin air right in front of him "I don't know. Something inside of me told me that"

"In another way, your hunch told you that" I corrected him. He shrugged and kept on going.

**I know this is kinda short but I'm little busy right now. The next chapters will be longer, I promise. Now, if you're reading this line, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fighting monsters

**Thanks for all the support! Here comes chapter 2.**

We just kept on going and going. Suddenly, a noise came from behind the trees. I jumped and gripped Justin arm.

"Justin, what was that?"

Justin snickered "You're scared? We're in the woods. That's probably just a monster"

I glanced at him "Just a monster?" I widdened my eyes.

Justin was still really calm "Don't worry Alex, I've delt with monsters even worse than this one"

I looked at him raising my eyebrows "You haven't even seen this one, how can you know that it's easy to deal with?"

He chuckled "I've done monster hunting course for about a year. I can categorize the monsters just by smelling them"

"What? Are you a sniffer now?"

He frowned "I meant smelling the scent. Like how werewolves can smell the scent of everything, I can only identify the scent of the monsters. This one is a level 1 monster, even you can defeat him"

A growl came from behind him. He jumped and pointed his wand at the monster which was still in the bush. I snickered "And you said it was easy to deal with"

He glared at me "That doesn't mean I won't jump when a sudden noise comes from behind me"

I sighed in frustration "If dealing with that monster is easy, call him out and defeat him. Because I'm tired of being here and fighting with you"

He rolled his eyes and made it to the bush "Here, monster, come here. I won't hurt you"

The growl continued. I said to him "I think it knows that you're lying"

He sighed and pointed the wand at the bush "Reveal!". The bush split. I can see a thing with round head, long arms and short legs sitting there. It turned to us. I jumped a bit and my legs automatically walked slowly to Justin. Justin smiled a bit and pointed his wand to the monster. He said something that I couldn't hear. The monster disappeared.

I widened my eyes "Where'd it go?"

"I sent it to the monster center, where all the monsters are held" he said putting his wand back into his pocket.

Once again, we kept on walking and walking. On the way, we met some more level 1 monsters. There were about two level 2 monsters but Justin took them all down.

"What if we see a level 3 monster?" I asked him.

He chuckled "Don't worry. I'm good enough to take care of those. You just need to be worried when we see a level 4 monster"

I frowned "There's a level 4 monster?"

He nodded "There are a few. They are quite strong, and extremely ugly" He widened his eyes "Just like that" he pointed to a space in the woods. I tried to find it, and I saw a monster with really big head, one arm was long, the other was short. The one thing special about it was it's legs. It only had one leg. It walked slowly to us. Justin froze. His hand was in the middle of getting his wand out of his pocket. I kept looking the monster and at Justin. They gazed at each other. It felt like the monster was hypnotizing Justin by staring at him. I held his hand tightly and hoped for a miracle.

Suddenly, a growl appeared. But it wasn't from the monster. It was from behind it. A dog, much like a wolf, came out of a bush. The monster turned around. They looked at each other. Then the wolf jumped and pushed the monster down. They fought a while. The wolf got some scratches, but it appeared ok, and eventually, the monster was worn out, and ran away. Justin came to life right in time. He took his wand out immediately and pointed at the monster, and zap it to the monster center. There was just me, Justin and the wolf in the woods.

**I know that this chapter is still too short, but I want to end this chapter with a cliffhanger (but I probably ruined it for informing it :D), but I promise, and this time I mean it, next chapter will be a lot longer. So till then, review! 3**

** P/S: BTW, love the new Glee episode, I'm officially a Gleek now. And as I heard, Mike will sing in Duets, which means Harry will (3), and I heard it, but his voice was...weird? Doesn't matter, I can live just by watching him dance (and watching WOWP, of course)**


End file.
